


Azula's Breadmaker

by Aon_Rarsdani



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Azula (Avatar) Needs a Hug, Azula (Avatar) Redemption, Azula Gets a Hug, Azula and Zuko are patching things up, Azula gets a mom, Azula just wanted to be loved, Azula likes sourdough bread, Bread, Child Neglect, Ezani looked at Azula and went "is anyone going to mother that?", Gen, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Sane Azula (Avatar), Turtleduck(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26122642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aon_Rarsdani/pseuds/Aon_Rarsdani
Summary: A breadmaker finds little Azula curled up and sad. She decides this is her girl now.That's right, another snippet fic from yours truly
Relationships: Azula (Avatar) & Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 80
Kudos: 381
Collections: Avatar: The Last Airbender





	1. Azula and the Breadmaker

Azula grumbled kicking the stone in front of her huffing.

"Zuko's such a tattletale," she grumbled to herself.

So maybe she'd burnt the flower. She was just practicing her Firebending! Her father was depending on her to be a good Firebender so they could save the rest of the world the badness the last Avatar left behind. Zuko couldn't even make big flames yet so it was up to her to get better.

But of course Zuko had to running to their mother and told her all about Azula burning the flowers in front of the palace.

She hit him with a flame. Not even a big one, just a tiny one but he still cried like a baby.

And her mother yelled at her and called her a monster again and hugged Zuko and shooed her away.

Azula scowled at the ground and the rock as hard as she can. It went flying and smacked against the side of one of the market stands.

Mother always loved Zuko more. Nothing she ever did was good enough. Not her Firebending, not her studies, not her bringing flowers like Zuko. Nothing was ever good enough.

Azula was never good enough.

And she knew she never would be.

At least her father saw use in her.

"Hey there."

Azula glanced up at a warm eyed woman with dark haired tied back smiling down at her.

"You look like a strong little Firebender, can you help me carry this bread around?"

Azula grinned, sadness temporarily forgotten and picked up one of the larger boxes. The woman glanced down at her with a smile and led her a bit away to a little market stand passing out a couple of her bread pieces to those who asked. When they reached the stall, Azula proudly placed the box of bread on the counter.

"Thank you very much, you're very strong already," the woman praised.

"I know," Azula said crossing her arms like she saw the generals doing. "Father says I have the potential to be the greatest Firebender in the castle!"

"Wow, I'm talking to such an important person," the woman said grinning.

"Yeah, my mother doesn't agree though," Azula slumped remembering why she was outside in the first place. "She doesn't like me."

"I'm sure your mother loves you," said the woman.

"She loves Zuko," Azula muttered. "Not me. Zuko doesn't love me either. Father thinks I'm useful though."

The woman watched her with serious brown eyes and Azula shrank in on herself pulling her knees as close to her chest as she could could. She didn't like the way the woman was looking at her. As if she could see right into her head.

Azula flinched at the bread that was put in front of her. She looked up and umber eyes lost their serious glint and were instead warm and gentle, her lips tugged up a little higher on the right as she pushed the bread into Azula's hands.

"I think you are very nice young lady," she said warmly.

Azula stared at her in suprise and awe. She nibbed a small piece of the bread watching her. When the breadseller nodded again, gobbled down the entire piece enthusiastically. As she wiped the crumbs on her shirt, she glanced up at the overhead sun blazing down on them and warming their muscles. The rays filled her veins, stoking her inner flames and she felt the boundless energy she got that screamed she needed to be training.

She started walking away from the bread stand before she paused.

Her mother hadn't liked it but, maybe this woman would.

Azula grabbed the prettiest flower she could find growing in thr ground and brought it back to the breadseller. The breadseller smiled and put it in her hair giving Azula a half of a piece of sourbread.

"Thank you young lady, it's very lovely."

Azula carried that half a bread home reverently. Zuko received a small piece of it so he wouldn't go tattling again. Mostly, Azula remembered the breadseller with every nibble she took. And as she laid in her bed, she came to a decision.

She could never be enough for her mother. But maybe, she could be enough for the Breadseller.


	2. Azula Punches Bread

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azula learns something. Ezani suspects something.

"So Zuko- he does a kick right? And mother says he did good and I was like- 'If you think that's cool watch this' and I did a way cooler kick than Zuko and she didn't say anything!" Azula ranted.

Ezani listened to her attentively while handing the small bender some dough smiling when Azula immediately began venting her frustrations into pummeling it.

Azula had quickly become her most frequent visitor. It seemed after the initial meeting, the girl couldn't get enough of her. Upon finding the child peaking out from behind some of the other stalls, Ezani had innocently suggested that Azula begin helping her make bread. After all, Ezani was whole 28 years old- an old lady compared to Azula's 6- so a powerful and strong firebender could knead dough much faster.

The princess had grabbed the excuse like a life preserver and Ezani was now seeing her everyday. Azula always had a new story to tell- from her antics with Zuko, to the games she played with her sorta friends; Ty Lee and Mei.

One thing for certain was that Azula was very proud of her Firebending skills.

Ezani suspected that was her father's doing with how much the child preached about the state of the world from the actions of the previous Avatar.

Even casual conversations would eventually lead back to Firebending.

"...and we were just playing!" Azula complained punching the dough. "He let one little flame touch him and he cried _again_! He cries all the time! It's like he's not even a Firebender!"

"Well, maybe the fire hurt," Ezani suggested. She took the throughly kneaded dough from the girl and handed her more unkneaded dough. She felt kinda bad that the amount of bread she could sell always got better when Azula was in a bad mood.

"The fire won't hurt him," Azula said rolling her eyes. "He's a Firebender too."

"That's true," Ezani agreed with a nod. "But, even if your fire doesn't hurt you, it can hurt other people. Even other Firebenders."

"Really?"

"Think of it as a part of you. Your fire doesn't hurt you when you use it because it's just another bit of you. It's your breath, it's your blood. But if it touches someone else, it burns because it doesn't know them."

Azula stared at her as if she'd never considered that possibility. Ezani smiled. It was a fairly common misconception young children had about bending. If you're a Firebender than, naturally you shouldn't be hurt hy fire, they'd say. It was up to the adults to teach them otherwise.

Ezani frowned a little.

Her parents should've taught her that a long time ago. She should've been taught that when they first started training her. Ezani was snapped from her thoughts by Azula burning a leaf and staring at it as if she was thinking very hard about somthing.

"...I did that to Zuko," she said finally staring at the charred remains of the leaf. She bit her lip staring at the pieces with a slightly guilty expression.

"If you say sorry, I'm sure he'll forgive you," Ezani soothed. "Just make sure you don't do it gain."

Azula nodded and hopped down from stool she'd been perched on and rubbed as much bread dough off of her hands as she could.

"Can I take some bread?" Azula asked.

"Of course," Ezani agreed motioning towards the wide selection. "Apologies are always better with bread."

Azula looked at the options then grabbed a few sweet rolls and then almost shyly took a loaf of her recently discovered favorite sourbread.

Ezani waved at her as she left.

\---

Azula laid on her back beaming.

Zuko had took the bread. And when she said sorry, he let her play with him! Usually her older brother would try to go somewhere she couldn't or hide so she couldn't find him.

But he played tag with her! He actually played! He even practiced a bit of Firebending with her!

Azula rolled on her side listening to crinkling of the drawing she made for Ezani under her pillow as she moved.

She couldn't wait to give it to her.


	3. The Turtleduck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azula gets a new friend. Ezani nearly cries.

"I'm gonna find you!~"

Azula ran faster trying to keep her laughter quiet. Ezani was a good finder but Azula was a better hider. She darted over towards the garden and sprinted through the grass. Approaching the turtleduck pond, she slowed down so she wouldn't slip.

Ezani had fussed over every little scrape on her knees, wrapped bandages around the wound and made her sit down for the rest of the day when she tripped once. Being given free sandwiches and cups of juice while only having to beat up the bread dough was nice but Ezani had looked on the verge of tears. Azula didn't understand- she barely hit the ground but Ezani reacted like she was dying.

Still. She didn't like how sad and worried she's been.

So she slowed down to a walk and crawled carefully into the bush by the pond.

"Here I come!"

Azula put her hands over her mouth trying to stifle her giggles. She hunkered down more firmly in the bushes when Ezani walked by. Something brushed her ankle and she stiffened looking down. At first she didn't see anything but then a small bit of yellow caught her eye.

("Alright Azula you can come out! You've won this game! Azula?")

Azula watched a fluffy little yellow head nuzzle her leg. Big shiny black eyes stared up at her as the little critter chirped. The tiny turtleduck nuzzled her ankle once more. Azula stared at it before glancing around for its family.

No sight of any grown duck.

She cupped her hands around the duckling and straightened up. Ezani spotted her and took on an expression of relief.

"There you are, you're such a good hider! The rest of the guards better watch out or palace won't need them anymore."

Azula preened and walked over the little turtleduck still cheeping in her hands.

"What do you have there?" Ezani asked crouching to look at her hands.

Azula let the duck pop its head up and stare into Ezani's face.

"Aww," the woman cooed.

"Can I keep it?" Azula asked giving her puppy dog eyes. "I didn't see her family and it was on my foot and-"

"Sure," Ezani said. "What's her name?"

Azula looked over the pale fuzz of the baby feathers and the olive colored back of the shell.

"Ducky" Azula declared.

Ezani smiled warmly and nodded, "Ducky it is."

"We can give her bread!"

"Bread isn't good for turtleducks sweety," Ezani told her. "Ducky can have bread as dessert or a snack but she has to eat duck food. Seeds and vegetables."

"Oh," Azula said and kissed Ducky's forehead. "You have to eat your vegetables Ducky! You wanna be strong like me right?"

Ducky chirped and settled into Azula's hand.

Ezani smiled.

Then she realized that she didn't have anywhere to put Ducky. So she was definitely going to have to build a tiny pond. Dang. Azula is good at those puppy eyes.

"Father will hurt her."

Ezani snapped back into the present at the panicked statement from the girl.

"Father won't like her," Azula told her. "He'll hurt her! But Ducky-"

"Can stay with me," Ezani soothed. "I'll watch her until you come back to play with her okay?"

Azula stared up at her with tears build up in the corners of her eyes.

"Okay," she said shyly.

Ezani used her thumb to wipe away a stray tear and kissed the girl on the forehead.

"Ducky can stay with me and she'll be here tomorrow when you come back. Okay Fire Lily?"

"Okay," Azula repeated nodding. She took a deep breath like Ezani taught her and smiled. She gently placed Ducky on the floor and threw her arms around Ezani and hugged her tightly.

"Bye mommy," she said quietly.

_"Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry, don't cry"_ Ezani chanted in her mind.

"I'll see you tomorrow Zuzie," she said.

Azula flashed her a happy smile and started back to the palace.

Ezani glanced at Ducky. The little chick stared up her with wide gentle eyes.

"Alright Ducky, let's get you a cardboard box I guess."


	4. Cinnamon Rolls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azula brings friends. More bread is made.

"Mo- Ezani!"

Ezani glanced up, a smile reflexively breaking out on her face as she turned to see Azula approaching. She raised an eyebrow at the trail of three kids following her with curiosity in their eyes barring a small girl being dragged by Azula. All the same, Ezani covered her dough and walked from behind her stall to crouch in front of it. She opened her arms and Azula released the girl she'd been tugging and ran into her arms. 

"Hi Azula," Ezani said kissing her forehead. "How's your day been?"

"Awesome," the little Firebender declared. "I beat Zuko in another spar!"

"There was a stick!" the boy behind her objected. "It doesn't count!"

"A good bender is always aware of their sur-round-ings," Azula lectured glancing at Ezani. The older woman smiled proudly and nodded at her pronunciation. Azula beamed.

"Well it's nice to meet you Zuko," Ezani extended her hand and he shook it very seriously."Azula talks about you."

"She does?" asked Zuko.

"Yup," Azula agreed. "Azani knows how bad you are at guessing games."

"Azula!"

Ezani laughed turning her attention to the two silent girls. 

"And who might you little ladies be?"

"This is Ty Lee!" Azula said grabbing the girl she'd been dragging. Ty Lee smiled shyly from behind Azula attempting to use her as a shield between herself and Ezani.

Ezani tilted her head at this and proceeded to fully sit on the ground, crossing her legs as she did. She sent the girl an encouraging smile. Ty Lee smiled back.

"That's Mei," Zuko said pointing at the other girl whose eyes were focused on the bread stand with curiosity.

"Would you like to try?"

Mei glanced up at her in confusion.

"Try?"

"Making bread!" Azula told her before looking at Ezani. "Can we make cinnamon rolls? Please, please, please- I can show them how to do it!"

"Of course my Fire Lily," Ezani said with a smile.

"Yay!"

Azula dragged them towards the stand and Ezani stood up following them behind it. She smiled aa Azula lectured her friends on the importance of washing their hands first before they could do anything and then showed them how to knead dough.

She stifled her laughter at how serious Azula was taking her role as a teacher. As usual, her prideful little flower couldn't help but show off a little putting the freshly kneaded dough aside and raiding the little cubby in the stand for already risen dough. After slamming a fist into the top of it, Azula passed out parts of the dough and started in on rolling it.

"She's going to do her fire trick," Ezani muttered chuckling.

Sure enough, after the children had finished covering the rolls with brown sugar and various seeds, Azula lauched a flame at the rolls and Ezani laughed at the distressed cries of her friends. 

Azula then stopped moving.

She trembled and started sweating very quickly but she managed to get a full 3 seconds of flame without having to go through her motions. 

"Wow," said Zuko in awe. "Can I do that?"

"Yeah but it's super hard," Azula told him.

"So we can't have the cinnamon rolls right now?" Ty Lee asked pouting. "But I'm hungry!"

That's my cue.

Ezani finally opened one of her boxes full of bread she always had in preparation for Azula getting hungry as she usually did. Although she didn't have ones with all the nuts they liked, she had experimented with and managed blueberry cinnamon rolls. She smiled at the kids cheering at being presented their new snack.

"These are yummy," mumbled Mei before her eyes fell on a little yellow fluffball resting in a little cardboard box beneath the stand nestled into the blankets surrounding it. "What's that?"

"M'at's Ducky," Azula said around her roll.

"Azula, swallow then questions," Ezani scolded lightly.

"Sorry 'zani."

The woman chuckled and decided against scolding her again watching Azula obediently swallow her cinnamon roll before regalling all of her friends about Ducky and her lastest escapades. Such at Azula and Ducky getting into Ezani's jars and dumping all of her yeast in the mud.

Ezani has been able to replace it but Azula had looked so horrorstruck and guilty, Ezani had worried she wouldn't come back again.

Ty Lee yawned and laid on Azula's shoulder.

"Oh right," Azula blinked. "Ty Lee has a naptime."

"So do you. You just don't nap," Zuko told her. Azula stuck her tongue out at him.

"Time to go then?" Ezani asked.

"Yes, I'm sorry," Mei said straightening up as if to be more grown up. "Mother will get worried if I'm not back for naptime."

"Understandable miss Mei. Very responsible of you."

The girl preened. Azula glared at her and proceeded to sulk.

Ezani kissed her on the forehead and she perked right back up smiling. 

"I know you're very responsible too Zuzie."

Azula blushed a bit and shook Ty Lee awake taking her friend by the hand. She led her over to Ezani and hugged her leg.

"Bye Mommy," she mumbled.

Azula trekked off presumably taking Ty Lee home with her brother politely excusing himself and followed after her with Mei.

Ezani glanced at Ducky who was still cuddled in her blankets snoozing away.

"I like suggestion for afternoon activities Ducky."


	5. Perch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azula is training. Ezani is planning.

"Mom!"

Ezani grinned and turned to face her girl.

"Hey Fir- Azula are you okay?!"

She rushed over to cup her face and looked her over in worry. Despite Ezani's impending heart attack, the nine year old beamed up at her as if she didn't have a black eye and a busted lip.

"I'm fine," Azula dismissed. She squirmed a bit but allowed Ezani to poke and prod to ease her worry at the various bruises and burn marks marring her skin- she had a particularly vicious looking burn on her wrist. Ezani looked closer at the wound and Azula did her best to shrug without yanking her hand.

"I got turned around and tried to catch a fist on fire by reflex. Won't do that again."

"Why didn't your father bandage you up?"

"I said I wanted to do it," Azula informed her. She hesitated and pulled her hand gently from Ezani's grasp to rub her arm and avoided Ezani's eyes. A light blush coated her face as she added, "I just wanted you to do it."

The older woman smiled trying to prevent herself from tearing up and embarrassing Azula more than she already was. 

"Of course Zuzie," she said warmly.

"Mom," Azula whined but there was no heat or true annoyance behind it. "I'm too old for Zuzie."

"Fire Lily it is then," Ezani teased earning another good natured complaint about being too grown up for silly nicknames. Ezani elected to kiss Azula's temple and led her back into the tent attatched to the stall. Azula raised an eyebrow at a few maps that had been folded up and stuffed messily back into their bag, pens and papers strewn across the ground several pots tipped over and shot a look at Ezani.

"I know, I know," Ezani chuckled. "I'll clean up later."

She moved back to the water basin where Ducky swam in lazy circles, fluffy yellow feathers having darkened to their adult shiny brown. Azula stretched out a hand and Ducky let her scratch her head, quacking softly when Azula retreated.

"Love you Ducky," Azula said chuckling at her younger self's naming skills. Ducky quacked at her.

"Give me your hand," Ezani said and Azula obliged watching with eager eyes as Ezani held her hands in the pool and gripped them gently. Her palms glowed and Azula sighed feeling the low ache in her arms and the sting of the burn fading rapidly. When the glow stopped, Azula pulled her hands back out observing the markless skin. This done, Ezani rifled through a stray box and Azula rolled her eyes watching her scatter more things before she pulled out bandages and proceeded to carefully wrap her hands.

Azula was pretty sure she hadn't done it entirely right but Ezani seemed pleased with her handiwork and it was just to hide the healed burn on her palms anyway.

"I can't heal the other burns," Ezani said her lips pulling down. "Everyone has already seen that eye. It'd be suspicious if it suddenly disappeared."

"That's okay," Azula reassured.

"How did this happen anyway?"

"Training. My father has encouraged our tutors to keep teaching us but has deemed me ready for the advanced stuff. I've been training super hard."

She really had been. Ezani had been very lovely these last few days Azula had joined her in making bread. She'd grown used to listening to the girl chatter on and on about her brother and the adventures she went on with him or got in trouble for with Ty Lee. She felt a bit selfish in being glad that Azula finally had time to spend with her again.

"I can't believe I have empty nest sadness," Ezani mused to herself.

"You've been looking at maps a lot lately- are you going somewhere? Azula asked her and her eyes glimmered with something Ezani couldn't place. All the same, she answered.

"Not presently, but the guards are starting to spend too much time hovering around my stand," she informed. "I'm just looking for places right now. Making plans. I might go with a fishing boat."

"Mm," Azula said.

Ezani wrapped her in a tight hug.

"If that day ever comes, I'll send you letters and come to visit. I won't leave you all alone, okay Fire Lily?"

"Okay mommy. I love you."

"I love you too Azula."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're starting to grow up gang


	6. Just You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azula has a thought and cuddles ensue

Azula watched Ezani's hands and the water spinning gently around them. She'd never heard of bending like this. Still moving, Ezani swayed about as if she was dancing to an unheard tune. Drifting and pivoting about the space, pushed by an invisible wave. The water pierced the dough weaving in and out. Azula had never seen someone turn strands of water into needles but Ezani was always a bit different from everyone else.

As time went on, Azula found herself watching Ezani while she worked. Azula did enjoy making bread- but there was something... different, magical almost in watching Ezani. Maybe it was the soft little tune she hummed, an inconsistent beat somehow coming across as lovely and warm. Maybe it was the focused expression on her face despite her face being lax. The confidence in her movement? The cheeky smile she'd send at Azula when she ate one of berries she was meant to be adding to the bowl.

Azula began wrapping bread quickly and efficiently while smoothing out the plaster wrap. He warmed her palms a little to seal it and placed it in a box. It was easy monotonous work and it was second nature to pack them correctly. This left her to think about everything that had happened so fast. And as usual, her thoughts were consumed by Ursa- she’d been acting very cagey when Azula last saw her. Her mother still looked on at her with dark and wary eyes, circling around wide to avoid directly crossing paths with her. Zuko said he’d heard her arguing with their father and caught her crying a few times. Azula didn’t care very much but a pang of concern tugged at her heart. As much as she didn’t like her, Ursa was still Zuko’s mother at least.

She wondered again why Ursa didn’t like her. Sure she’d been mean when she was younger but Ezani had met her when she was mean and Ezani didn’t seem to care. She just told her that what she did was wrong. Azula slowed down in her packaging. Now that she was thinking about it, why hadn’t her mother done that for her? Why had some random bread stall runner been the one to explain why Azula shouldn't burn her brother? Why didn’t her mother walk her through caring for a pet? Why hadn’t her mother held her the first time thunder had crashed and scared her? Why hadn’t her mother reassured her that no night monsters would come after her like she did to Zuko?

“Zulie?” she heard and she looked up to the concerned face of Ezani. The woman walked closer and opened her arms a little. “What’s wrong? Are you okay?”

“Why wouldn’t I be?” Azula asked.

“You’re crying,” Ezani said, the corners of her lips tugging down with worry twinkling in her eyes. “What’s wrong Fire Lily?”

Azula blinked and ran her fingers over the tears rolling down her face. The minute she acknowledged it, her legs gave out and she collapsed into Ezani’s arms. She tried to suppress it but heartbroken sobs clawed their way out as Ezani tried to comfort her.

“Azula what-”

“Why doesn’t mom love me?” Azula interrupted her. “Zuko doesn’t try nearly as hard as I do for her. What do I have to do? I’m good at fighting, I’ve been nicer, I'm responsible, I try to help her and the servant and…”

She buried her face in Ezani’s neck years dripping into the woman’s skin.

“...what do I do to earn it?”

“...nothing.”

Azula looked up at her in confusion.

“Nothing. Nothing at all. I’m so sorry I’ve never made this clear to you Azula so I”ll say it now. You can’t earn love because you don’t need to earn it. You deserve to have love just because you’re you. Your mother making you believe you have to ‘earn’ love is a flaw of her own personality. So Zulie, I want you to know that you don't need to earn my love. You get love for being Azula. Not Zuko’s little sister, not the Fire Lord's daughter and not Ty Lee’s friend. I love you because you’re the funky little firebender with funny stories and needs someone to listen to. I love Zulie, cause you’re Azula and that’s how love works.”

By this point Azula was entirely in her lap, crying even harder as Ezani started rocking her. She hummed a soft little song and Azula smiled through her tears nuzzling the base of her neck. Ezani ran her fingers through her hair and kissed her forehead adoringly. “I love you, okay?”

“Love you too mom.”

Ezani didn’t make more bread that day. She just held her little girl in her lap, Azula’s face in her neck, hands clutching her shirt like a lifeline. Ezani made a mental note to punch Ursa if she ever met her in person. For now, she just rocked her Fire Lily until she drifted to sleep. 


	7. Take Leave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm back for a bit! Yay winterbreak! Okay so anyway, this chapter jumps around a bunch my bad

Ezani heard the swoosh of the tent flap as it was tugged open. She was promptly filled with joy. Azula had stuck to her side like glue for a while before abruptly disappearing on her. Well, not disappearing. She'd seen her in the palace garden wandering about appearing lost. Most days she'd seen Zuko trailing behind her, eyes red and face smeared with wiped tears.

She'd heard of course, about Ursa's vanishing act. She wasn't surprised Zuko was so broken up from how Azula had described their relationship.

So much as it made her sad, Ezani knew Azula wanted to be there for her older brother and kept her distance letting them heal and give them- mainly Zuko- time to grieve. 

It was a full month before Azula came back.

So Ezani looked up with a smile, sourdough in hand prepared to listen to her talk for a while. Instead she was greeted with red eyes, choked sobs and the most heartbroken expression she'd ever seen on a child's face. She opened her arms immediately and Azula stumbled over falling into them sobbing. Ezani felt her heart breaking. Azula had been crying a lot lately.

"Zuzie-"

"He tried to kill him," Azula whimpered.

"Who's killing people Azula?" Ezani asked.

"Father. Zuko- he- his face- the healer said he'll  _ die, _ " she sobbed.

Ezani froze.

She'd heard that something had happened while she was away. It hadn't been for very long. A couple of days at the most. But everyone had been solemn and unwilling to explain to her. 

"Azula what happened?"

And as Azula told her about her brave big brother standing up for the new recruits, Ezani would later reflect she'd never felt so much rage before.

\---

Blinded the healer has said. Zuko would never see from that eye again and his hearing was forever impared by the burn that collided with him. Ezani caught herself looking at his face as if she could see the individual finger shapes in the burns from the Fireloard’s fist.

_ The Firelord _ . Ezani grit her teeth.

Over the years she’d known the kids, Ezani found herself hating him more and more with every story and tale about him. Everytime Azula brought him up she found herself tense, preparing for another story where her little girl was neglected or abused and didn’t know (she was never wrong to tense, the Firelord didn’t have a daughter- he had a  _ puppet _ ) and told the stories fondly.

When he could walk without falling, Zuko chose to follow his sister’s example. He stayed with Ezani in her tent nibbling on bread and staring blankly ahead. It broke her heart that this polite little boy had become so vacant and hurt. Azula would spend their time together helping her make Zuko feel comfortable. They all avoided the source of the scar, Ezani only bringing it up when she helps him change the cloth wraps around that part of his face. He’d wince when the light hit his injured eye- even with it closed and let her dap it with cleaner and rewrap it. Azula shared all of her bread with him and insisted he hold Ducky (who’s name she’s now old enough to be slightly embarrassed by).

She watched with her heart clenching as his attitude and habits changed nearly overnight. The way he stands keeping his scarred side away from people she doesn’t know. The way he whips his head around, bristling when people walk into range of his injured eye. He’s jumpy now and though still quiet and polite, refuses to say much if he can avoid it. He'd grown so suspicious of everyone.

Ezani had caught him sniffing her bread and feeding to animals and watching them closely before trying any himself. She did her best to keep the hurt she felt herself that he'd ever believe she'd poison him. She watched her little Azula become fiercely protective overnight and not just of her brother.

Ezani found herself with a group of children at her stand everyday. Mei sitting next to Zuko on his injured side, tensing when someone came near- ready to fight at the drop of a staff. Ty Lee almost never left Azula's side anymore. The shy girl now eying the world with distrust. And Azula. Azula became defensive.

She stood between just about every adult and Zuko, blocking him with her body. She watched any kids who approached like a hawk and tested anything her friends received on herself first.

Ezani wasn't exempt from this new fire as the men who'd previously tried being slick or coy to have her lower the prices of her bread found themselves run off by an aggressive little firebender. She was torn between feeling honored that the children still trusted her and being heartbroken that they seemed convinced that all adults are hiding cruelty beneath a kind mask.

She glanced over at her kids (and they were indeed  _ her  _ kids now) where most of them are curled up together on her blankets, cuddled together with Zuko in the center, his scarred side down. Most of her kids.

Azula was struggling to stay awake while she guarded her brother and her friends. Her head drooped and jolted up blinking hard once more surveying the area.

Ezani smiled sadly, “Azula?”

Her girl looked up at her with heavy eyes.

“Go to sleep, I’ll watch you.”

Azula watched her cautiously before nodding slowly and stumbling over to the pile children. It didn’t take long for her to fall asleep, seeming to have passed out the second her head touched the ground. 

Ezani smiled lovingly as her thoughts returned to a budding idea that had been boiling in the back of her mind. She’d been feeling less and less safe in the Fire Nation as time went on. Now, she  _ knew  _ she wasn’t safe and neither were her kids. Zuko had already been scheduled to leave tomorrow at sunset on a pointless quest to find The Avatar.

She and everyone knew it was just a reason to kick him out. She wrapped one of her slices of bread coming to a decision. She would need to prepare for the extra travellers in the form of three little girls before she brought it up but she would get her girls the hell out of this place. She glanced up when she heard the chime she attached to the flap of her tent ring out. She straightened up at the sight of a very recognizable gray bearded man.

“Sorry to bother you miss- I just wanted to speak with you for a moment.”

Ezani placed herself between him and her kids, “General Iroh- to what do I owe the pleasure?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clarifications made in a comment I've decided to add here:
> 
> A significantly period of time has passed but not a lot. Essentially at the realization that Azula was pulling away and no longer following him blindly paired with Zuko speaking up for soldiers, Ozai got very aggressive very fast.
> 
> And as I'll try to show more clearly, Ozai has been watching Ezani for a while now and when Zuko started spending time with her, he blew up. He used Agni Kai as a stress relief and a way to subtly punish her for "stealing" his kids.
> 
> Zuko is 12 here.
> 
> Ezani tried and at most managed to soothe the scar and he has blurry vision in that eye but as you can imagine, being hit in the eye with a blaze of fire isn't easily healed. All the kids have unanimously agreed to keep her secret.
> 
> Azula is privy to a special skill of Ezani's the other kids don't know about.


End file.
